The Awkward Moments of Germany and Italy
by MikuLover
Summary: A feisty female Italian, a burly German, and a quiet Japanese all living together under the same roof; what could possibly go wrong? Well...lots of things. (Nyo! Italy x Germany)


**AN/: Here is the new and improved version of this story! I hope you all like it as much as the last one! **

* * *

❀ Chapter 1: Supplies ❀

Germany really hadn't known what he gotten himself into when he had formed an alliance with Italy. Sure, after popping out of a tomato box and punching him in the nose, he had figured she could be useful to have around, especially once he trained her and sanded her rough edges a bit. But this...this was ridiculous.

For some unknown reason, Italy had holed up in her makeshift bedroom and refused to leave it for anything. He hadn't been worried until she didn't come down for breakfast; he had been sure that she would crack after smelling bacon and eggs frying. Now, as he banged on her door and tried to coax her out, he couldn't even begin to imagine what would keep her from the first meal of the day.

"Italy! Come out of there! We have things to do this morning!"

"No! I refuse!" she yelled, and something hit the other side of the door. "I'm not coming out for anything, and that's final!" Germany grit his teeth; this was infuriating. "Besides, what's so important about me coming out anyways? What sort of things do we have to do?"

"Training, for one! And...and...things! Chores!" he had to admit, he hadn't been expecting that question. Apparently, she was smarter than she seemed. "Just come out! You simply can't stay in bed all day!"

"I'm not in bed!" she called. "I'm stretching! I can just do my training in here!" oh brother, he could feel a headache coming on...it was harder to tell who was worse to bicker with; Italy or his brother. "See? I've already finished my squats!"

"Nonsense! How are you going to run laps in your room? I've seen how messy it is! It's a wonder you can even walk!" she didn't answer, but he could hear her approach the door. Clearly, she had figured that doing exercises in an ankle-deep mess wasn't the smartest thing to do after all.

"Fine. You're right, I can't do my exercises in my room. It is too messy, happy?" she sighed, rather loudly, and then lowered her voice considerably. "But I couldn't come out even if I wanted to!"

"Of course you could! Just turn the knob and walk out!" he hissed back, and Germany could literally see her skin bristle.

"Are you really that stupid? You must not have ever had another woman in your house besides me, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous! You're _certainly_ not the first I've had!" he yelled, outraged that she would be rude enough to drag his awkward love-life into this conversation. "What's the point of just insulting me? Please, for the love of god, just come out of there, Italy!"

"I'm not trying to be insulting!" she yelled right back. "It's true; this house isn't suited for women! You don't have anything I need, like conditioner, or hairbrushes instead of combs, or hair ties, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or...or...or things that women need at certain times of the month." she whispered furiously, her cheeks going bright pink. Germany stared blankly at her, or rather, at the door.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Of course he wouldn't have any of those things; he was man, for land's sake! A _manly_ man, who didn't need conditioner, or hair ties, or hairbrushes or...oh. _Oh! _

"Wait...so, you can't come out because...of _that_?" he whispered back. "Because of your—"

"Yes! Yes! For heaven's sake, _don't_ say it out loud!" she cried, pounding on the door. Suddenly, everything made sense; why she didn't want to come out for training, and why she didn't want to come out of her room. And then, the clean freak in him started to panic when he realized a rather horrifying aspect of the situation.

"If you don't have any of those things, then...what are you using instead?"

"Umm...nothing. A bit of wadded up toilet paper, I guess—"

"_GAH! _Get off the carpet, get into the bathroom!" he yelled, turning and rushing down the stairs. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "Just stay put for a few minutes! I'll be back soon!"

"Fine! But you'd better hurry, Germany! The flood gates have been opened!"

Rolling his eyes in disapproval of her last statement, Germany began to ponder where one would go to buy such supplies. After all, he was a man! He had never thought about buying...tampons before. And then something else hit him; did she use tampons or pads?

With a sigh, he turned back around and knocked on her bedroom door once again, waiting for an answer before continuing.

"Wow, that was fast." Italy muttered, smirking at her own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny." Germany rolled his eyes again, something he was doing more and more frequently since she had moved in. "Listen, I forgot to ask you something."

"Ask away! It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Okay then. It's...sort of an awkward question, but here's goes nothing, I suppose..." he cleared his throat and continued. "Do you prefer...that is, do you use...what do you want me to pick up?" there; that was a much easier and less weird-sounding way to phrase it.

"Tampons will be fine, thank you." came the curt response, and he nodded, turning back to the stairs and starting his journey back up. "And some chocolate too, please!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

It wasn't until he pulled up to the pharmacy that he realized another dilemma had popped up; _he would have to actually go in and buy some of those things._ It wasn't that there was anything wrong with tampons, or even periods...it was just...well, he had never been too comfortable with women or anything that they did, much less the subject of their monthly gifts. God forbid she would ever send him to buy birth control.

He stepped inside the small store, casting his gaze this way and that, trying to think of where to start looking. He decided he would try near the back of the store, since that was where the actual pharmacy was, and he had never ventured back there before. It would make sense; if he hadn't seen those products before, then they were probably in an area of the store he hadn't been to yet.

Fortunately, he was a logical person, and when he turned the last corner, dozens of boxes and containers stared back at him, practically oozing estrogen. As quickly as possible, he grabbed three boxes of tampons and then glanced at them. After a quick moment of thought, he replaced them and reached for the kind that had plastic-applicators (they seemed more comfortable than the cardboard ones) and a variety of all three sizes. He didn't know what kind she used, and he didn't think he cared to know, either.

Then, it was off to another isle to grab conditioner and hair ties, as well as a hairbrush for his woman ally. Perhaps Italy would feel more at home in his house if she had some of the things she had mentioned earlier. Maybe she would even start to take him seriously and listen to him.

Needless to say, the cashier gave him a skeptical look when he placed the three boxes and other various girly objects on the counter. But, after seeing the stern look he was sending her, she quickly rang up his items and had him pay, asking him to, "Come again soon, please!"

He hoped he wouldn't have to "come back soon"...especially for feminine hygiene products.

But now, as he was driving home, he could relax. He knew that Italy would feel more at home if she had some of her women's necessities, and she would probably feel much better this morning once he delivered the three boxes. From what he had gathered, periods weren't exactly the most fun experience on the planet.

* * *

"Did you get them?" she asked, whipping open the door as soon as he knocked.

"Yes, I got them. As well as a few other things you mentioned." he said, trying to smile as he held up the paper bag. "Sorry if I missed anything."

"Whoa! You got me stuff!" she cried, rummaging through her presents and grinning from ear to ear. "A _hairbrush_! _Hair ties_! And they're the stretchy kind! _Plastic applicators_!" Italy looked up from the bag and beamed up at her burly friend. "Thanks, Germany!"

"Um, no problem." she chuckled, shaking her head slightly. And then, before he cold do anything, or protest, or even struggle, she had placed a hand on his shoulder and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Germany froze, caught completely off-guard and feeling a little bit violated.

Blushing furiously, he stepped backwards, placing a hand over the spot as if it had been burned.

"That's for being so sweet!" she winked, kicking the door closed and rushing off to the bathroom to take care of things. He stared at the door unblinkingly, trying to register what had just happened.

She had kissed him...on the cheek...because he had gotten her tampons. Were all women like this? Did they all kiss you after you brought them the things that they needed? Or...had he been right in thinking they would make her feel more at home?

"Oh brother..." he muttered, wiping his cheek off and stomping down the stairs, grumbling under his breath about how silly Italians were.

This was going to be a long war.

* * *

**AN/: Okay...I hope this was better than the previous series. I think it was, and I think I liked it better. Plus, Italy is easier to write as a tomboy, believe it or not. And I think this chapter was more believable than the other period one that came before it. **

**Don't you think it would be awkward buying all those girl things when you were a guy who looked like Germany? I would just think he's got a lucky girlfriend (or mom) at home. XD **

**Anyways, leave a favorite, review, or follow. Let me know if this is any better than my previous mistake! **

**MikuLover~**


End file.
